1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device, and more particularly to a locking device which can reliably secure a temperature sensor on a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
The central processing unit (CPU) mounted on the motherboard in a computer is the core of operations of the computer. During the operation of the computer, the CPU produces a large number of heat. The heat must be quickly carried away from the CPU during the operation of the computer, since excessively high temperature would cause the CPU to work abnormally. Therefore, a heat sink is required to be mounted on the CPU to dissipate heat therefrom.
For more effectively carrying heat from the CPU, a fan is mounted near the CPU to blow the heat sink. Considering a save of energy, a temperature sensor is provided in electrical connection with the fan. The sensor can determine a real-time temperature of the CPU, and generate a signal with a value associated with the real-time temperature of the CPU. The signal is then received by the fan so that the fan can rotate at a suitable speed.
The sensor is secured on the heat sink adjacent to the CPU as near as possible, for precisely obtaining the real-time temperature of the CPU. A typical method to secure the sensor on the heat sink is using heat-conductive glue, which bonds the sensor and the heat sink together.
However, owing to an aging material characteristic, a viscous force generated by the glue is prone to be weaken when the glue has being used for a long period; that is to say, the glue is unable to firmly bond the heat sink with the sensor after a period of use. With the decrease of the viscous force, the sensor would fall off from the heat sink under a gravity force, and thus cannot input the signal to the fan with the value reflecting a real temperature of the CPU.
What is needed, therefore, is a locking device which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.